Chambres en ville
by Rosamett
Summary: Esmé ne peut avoir d'enfants. Elle prend donc chez elle des adolescents à temps pleins. 14 étudiants, 7 gars, 7 filles, deux groupes qui se vouent une guerre sans fin !  Lemon
1. Les petits nouveaux

**Chambre en ville**

Résumé : Esmé est une femme mariée, incapable de concevoir elle-même des enfants. Elle a donc décidée de s'occuper de jeunes étudiants à temps pleins, qui habitent chez-elle parce que leur demeure est trop loin de leur cégep. Ce qu'Esmé ignorait en se lançant dans ce job, c'est que ses 14 jeunes, se voueraient une guerre sans fin. 7 contre 7, ce ne sont pas les coups bas qui manquent. Entre les bagarres, les mauvais caractères, les couples et les conneries, Esmé et son mari doivent faire leur possible pour vivre comme une vraie famille au milieu de ce chao. Y arriveront-ils un jour ?

**Les clans : **

Clan numéro 1 : Edward - Alice - Bella- Emmett- Tanya - Mike et Jessica

_Clan numéro 2 : Jacob, James, Victoria, Jasper, Rosalie, Jane et Alec_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 (Les petits nouveaux)**

**Esmé**

Je me présente, Esmé Clearwater, 36 ans, femme mariée et heureuse. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été aussi épanouie que maintenant. Il y a douze ans de cela, j'ai eu un terrible accident de voiture qui a laissé des séquelles. En effet, je me vois maintenant dans l'impossibilité de donner la vie depuis cette tragédie. Mais vous savez, on dit souvent que rien n'arrive pour rien et bien moi j'y crois totalement parce que c'est ce même accident qui m'a permis de rencontrer Carlisle, mon mari, qui a été mon chirurgien à l'époque.

Bref, depuis ce temps, nous vivions en couple et jamais il ne m'a déçu. Il est l'homme parfait. Par contre, comme le passé nous rattrape, je me suis très vite sentie très mal par rapport à mon infertilité. L'adoption était bien trop compliquée et long en plus donc c'est en regardant mon émission favorite, chambre en ville, que j'ai eu l'idée de faire pareille. J'ai ouvert ma petite entreprise et maintenant, j'accueille depuis quelques temps déjà, des jeunes adultes qui veulent étudier et qui viennent ici pour ne pas avoir à payer un appartement hors de prix.

Tout allait bien, au début. Quelques couples se sont formés, quelques jeunes nous ont quittés, et puis un jour, j'ai eu un rentré de pensionnaires et là boom, tout a explosé. 2 clans se sont formés et depuis ce jour, c'est la guerre à la maison. Les insultes fusent de partout, les mauvais coups et les farces plates ont débutées mais ce n'est pas le pire, je dois vivre avec eux, avec des gens incapables de s'endurer et même parfois de se parler.

Voila pourquoi j'étais terrifiée ce matin. Aujourd'hui, 4 nouveaux arrivent. Évidemment, ceux qui habitent déjà sont tout excités et se demande déjà quel groupe prendra le plus d'ampleur. Personnellement, j'espère que ce seront des jeunes plus matures cette fois, qui refuseront de prendre part à ces gamineries et qui au bout du compte, influenceront les autres à faire de même. Carlisle m'a dit : Esmé, tu peux toujours rêver.

Jacob qui vit ici depuis presque 6 mois, patientait devant la fenêtre comme un gamin de six ans qui attend le père-noël un 25 décembre. Ce jeune homme a un coté enfantin qui me fait bien rire. Un peu comme Emmett Mc Carty un de mes plus anciens mais, malheureusement, ils s'entendent comme l'eau et le feu.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assis sur le canapé avec sa copine Tanya, qui m'énerve un peu pour être franche. Évidemment je ne le montre pas parce que je ne dois en aucun cas, avoir de partis prix. Cependant, elle traite parfois Emmett comme un esclave et il est tellement aveuglé par son décolleté qu'il se laisse faire, naïvement.

Alors que j'arrosais mes plantes au salon, un cri strident résonna de l'étage supérieur. Ho non, encore un idiot qui a joué au malin. Alice Cullen descendit visiblement en colère, suivit par un autre couple, James et Victoria qui riaient à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Alice qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soupirais-je.

- Ce qui se passe ? Continua-t-elle d'hurler. James a foutu un cadavre de rats dans mon lit.

Les rires des deux amoureux, redoublèrent d'ardeur alors qu'Alice s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Bien joué. Sourit Jasper, en revenant de la cuisine un sandwich en main.

Emmett se leva clairement enragé et se posta devant James, bombant son torse menaçant.

- Tu as fini de faire l'imbécile avec Alice.

- Cette poufiasse a tiré les cheveux de Vic, alors je me suis vengé, c'est elle qui a commencé.

Tanya s'était elle aussi levée, pour prendre place derrière son homme en silence. Encore une fois, je sentais la situation m'échapper et je ne voulais pas que cela ne dégénère en combat.

- Bon, tout le monde retourne faire ce qu'il a à faire. James, toi, Alice et moi allons parler. Tu sais bien que la vengeance n'est pas la solution.

- Ils arrivent. S'enthousiasma Jake qui n'avait pas prit part à la confrontation.

Mes autres jeunes arrivèrent tous au salon, certains se lançant des regards meurtrier et comme d'habitude, chaque clan comme je me plais à les appeler, prirent place sur un divan, tous ensemble à l'opposé de l'autre. C'était le temps de la rencontre.

_**Jane**_

En arrivant dans le stationnement de ma nouvelle maison, je constatai que je n'étais pas la seule, avec mon jumeau Alec, à venir vivre ici. Deux autres filles étaient elles aussi de la partie. Pour commencer, une belle blonde, une silhouette élancée qui me rendait jalouse, des yeux bleus et un teint carrément parfait. Ensuite, il y en avait une autre, un peu plus petite, brune mais tout de même joli. Il y a cependant quelque chose dans ses regards qui m'énervent. Comme si elle était meilleure que tout le monde.

Mon frère prit ma main en souriant et nous nous dirigeâmes tout les quatre vers la porte d'entré où une femme nous accueillis. Elle avait un visage super amical, un sourire géant sur les lèvres et ses cheveux auburn qui demeuraient bouclés lui donnaient un air hyper joli.

- Bonjour les enfants, je suis Esmé. C'est moi la responsable des lieux, entrez, il pleut vous allez être tout trempés.

D'accord elle a l'air d'une chique dame. J'allais m'entendre avec elle d'après moi. À tour de rôle, elle prit nos valises et les posa dans l'entré avant de nous aider à retirer nos manteaux. Ensuite, elle nous conduisit dans une pièce où pleins d'autres jeunes avaient l'air de nous attendre.

_**Rosalie**_

Ho putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici bordel ? Me voila debout comme une grande tarte, devant ces idiots qui me fixent tous. Une petite fille avec des cheveux courts qui pointent dans tout les sens me regardait comme si j'avais le mot sida écris dans le front, un bronzé bavait presque en ne fixant que ma poitrine, un baraqué me souriait comme un enfant mais la blonde à coté de lui avait l'air de me détester encore plus que la première.

- Et si vous vous présentiez. Proposa Esmé.

- Moi c'est Jessica. Affirma la brune qui était aussi nouvelle que moi.

- Et moi Jane ainsi que mon jumeau Alec.

Et là ? J'imagine que c'est à mon tour de répondre ?

- Rosalie Hale. Marmonnais-je en souriant à celui qui avait probablement du sang indien.

- Très bien. Je vais faire les présentations. Sur ce divan vous avez, Alice.

Donc le petit lutin qui ne m'apprécie apparemment pas à même un nom d'elfe. Qu'elle fasse gare à ses fesses la naine. Esmé poursuivit alors.

- À coté c'est Edward Cullen son frère, vous avez, Bella, Emmett, Tanya et finalement Mike Newton. Sur l'autre canapé on a Jacob…

Humm, le beau bronzé. Assurément, il m'a remarqué.

- À ses coté, Jasper, et finalement James et Victoria.

À voir leurs doigts entremêlés, ils étaient apparemment en couple. La sonnerie du téléphone nous fit tous sursauter et Esmé s'excusa pour aller répondre. Dès qu'elle fut invisible d'ici, certains se levèrent et passèrent à coté de moi en me dévisageant ou encore en me souriant. J'ignorais ceux qui me paraissaient antipathique et alla voir le fameux Jacob pour prendre place à coté de lui.

- Salut, tu es Rosalie c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris. Mais pour toi on va dire que c'est Rose. Lui souriais-je avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

- Au fait, tu es toujours aussi jolie ou tu l'as fait exprès.

Je baissai la tête en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues et un rire moqueur me parvint du canapé en face.

- Bon Edward. Tu es jaloux ? Soupira mon nouvel.

- Quoi ? Non. Tape-toi toute les minettes que tu veux, je m'en balance. Attention Rosalie, tu risques d'attraper des morpions avec lui.

Tanya éclata de rire et alors que je rageais.

- Crétin c'est quoi ton problèmes ? Nous défendis-je.

- Hey Barbie parle à mon pote sur un autre ton. M'avertit le robuste que je me souvenais comme étant Emmett.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? M'énervais-je.

- Bébé, laisse faire. Murmura la blonde qui avait l'air d'être sa copine.

- Tu as compris Emmett ! Écoute ta bécasse et laisse la nouvelle tranquille. Intervint la rousse, Victoria.

- Merci c'est sympas. La remerciais-je alors que mes nouveaux opposants allumaient la télévision.

**Alice**

Alors que je sortis de la salle de bain, je croisais une des nouvelles. Ce n'était pas la blonde ni la jumelle alors il devait s'agir de Jessica. Elle se débattait avec sa valise pour y agripper quelque chose.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

- Non merci. Sa va aller.

- Comme tu veux.

- Ha et ton pull est inventif. J'adore ce créateur.

- Tu le connais ? Souris-je. C'est plutôt exceptionnel mais je dois avouer que tes chaussures ont beaucoup de style.

- Merci.

- Alors, tu as choisis ton clan ?

- Heu…je…

- Ho tu as besoin de moi toi. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, on se déteste tous ici. Enfin pas entièrement mais nous sommes comme séparés en deux.

- Ho et il faut choisir ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée mais le dernier qui est resté impartial s'appelait Seth. Il est resté deux semaines parce qu'au lieu d'être devenus notre amis, il est devenus l'ennemi général.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois celle là bas ?

Je lui pointai Victoria, ma pire rivale ici.

- Celle qui parle à Rosalie ?

- Exact. Elle c'est la plus salope. Elle passe son temps à me voler mes trucs même si c'est défendu. Il y a 3 mois, elle a fait circuler des photos de moi sur le net. Avec mon visage sur des corps nus.

Je la vis grimacer, et touché.

- Lui là, c'est Jasper. Il est sexy je te l'accorde mais c'est un vrai emmerdeur. Il rapporte tout à Esmé et son mari. Il a même déjà persuadée un de mes professeurs que j'avais copié sur lui en science, du coup, il m'a collé et donnés un 0. Lui, c'est Jacob. Il passe son temps à faire des conneries et à fumer sous notre nez. Il couche avec tout ce qui bouge.

Elle semblait paniquée.

- Hey mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider tu vas voir je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- J'espère.

- bien sur que non. Je te compte parmi nous ma belle. Heu…lui là c'est James. Le copain de Victoria. Ce matin il a mit un rat mort sous mon oreiller, d'ailleurs tu vas m'aider à me venger.

- Haha parfait.

Bon enfin elle semblait se tranquilliser un peu.

- Finalement je ne sais pas pour toi mais cette poufiasse blonde, Rosalie, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Moi non plus et encore moins les jumeaux.

- Viens. Je vais te montrer le reste de notre groupe.

_**Alec**_

Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour apercevoir que la guerre était présente dans cette résidence. Tout le monde s'insultait et ma sœur s'était déjà faite injurié par un certain Mike. Du coup, Jasper qui semblait agréable nous avait fait signe de venir prendre place avec eux. Victoria faisait les présentations à sa version.

- Et voila Alice. Une vraie chipie. Elle parle avec la nouvelle alors je la déteste aussi par pur principe.

- Et tu fais bien. Conclut Jane en souriant.

- Son frère Edward est aussi chiant. Il passe sont temps à se mêler de la vie des autres.

- Tu parles. Marmonna Rosalie.

- Elle c'est Bella, très moucharde, hum Emmett, il fait chier tout le monde mais c'est seulement à cause de sa copine Tanya qui l'influence. Au début il a été super fin avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le menace de se séparer.

C'est vrai que Tanya était bien foutue mais de là à se laisser mener par le bout du nez.

- Et finalement Mike, en fait, il est un peu invisible ici.

En tout cas moi, je savais déjà qui j'aimais ici et qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

**Chapitre deux : Esmé montrera les nouvelles chambres aux plus récents pensionnaires. Elle pigera les équipes pour les tâches et fera une mise au point sur les règlements. Alors ? Vous aimez ? Je demande au moins 10 reviews avant de continuer. Merci d'avance ! **


	2. Tâches avec une pauvre tache

Chapitre 2 (Tâches avec une pauvre tache)

**Jasper**

Alors c'était fait. Nous savions qui allait avec qui. Évidemment tout pouvait changer mais ce serait d'un rarissime ahurissant. Rosalie, Alec et Jane, étaient nos alliés et Jessica elle, avait fait le mauvais choix.

Esmé était revenue au salon et elle semblait vigilante. Comme si elle craignait de voir les 4 nouveaux séparés.

- Alors, vous avez fait connaissance ? S'informa-t-elle en essayant d'en savoir plus.

- Bien sûr, je me suis chargée de ne rien cacher à Jesse. Répondit Alice Cullen sur un ton qui laissait croire qu'elle nous ais tous dénigré.

- Et j'ai fait de même. Ajouta Victoria en souriant glorieusement à la petite peste.

- Oui, et je suis sûr que vous avez un très bon travail. Admit Esmé avec un regard très lourd de sens. Puis elle reprit.

- Bon comme vous le savez, nouveaux étudiants veut dire récapitulations des règles et nouvelle pige des taches.

Il eut quelques soupirs et quelques protestations dans la pièce mais rien qui démoraliserait Esmé.

- Bon vous vous doutez aussi qu'Avec Carlisle, nous avons discutés des divisions des chambres. Je vous les montrerai après vous avoir expliqué le fonctionnement. Pour commencer, tout le monde sais qu'il y a des règlements à suivre.

- Esmé sommes-nous obligées de rester ? Se plaignit Tanya, assise contre le torse d'Emmett.

- Hon, pauvre chouette, c'est trop d'information pour ton petit cerveau. Blagua Jacob d'un ton malin alors que Rose et James éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, ça suffit. Ordonna Esmé sur un ton dominateur. Je continus. Alors les 10 règles de base restent les mêmes. Premièrement, je veux qu'on respecte les adultes, c'est-à-dire, moi et Carlisle en tout temps. Deuxièmement et cela va de sois, pas de drogue ni d'alcool. Je serai très strict à ce propos. Je n'ai rien contre la cigarette mais à l'extérieur. Ensuite pas de sexe ni de divisions des chambres, vos parents me font confiance en vous envoyant ici et je ne veux en aucuns cas les désappointer. Je veux que vous gardiez un certain ordre dans la maison, cinquièmement aucune violence, 6 le couvre feu reste à minuit et une heure le week-end. Je vous laisse 20 minutes pour la salle de bain, aucun vol c'est encore ici un signe de respect et pas de rejet. Tout le monde parle à tout le monde.

**Tanya**

Je déteste ces conseils à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre dans cette putain de baraque. Avec le temps, nous savions ce que nous avions le droit de faire et ce qui était exclu mais franchement, Esmé est-elle si naïve qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe ici ? Peut-être qu'elle ferme seulement les yeux en se disant que tout va bien pour ne pas avoir à intervenir.

Les nouveaux avaient l'air d'accord avec les règles ou en tout cas, ils ne bronchaient pas. Je n'avais pas encore discutés avec cette Jessica mais elle a l'air d'être avec nous alors. Mais que dire de cette salope blonde. Emmett lui a sourit comme un idiot plus tôt, bon je me suis sentie apaisées quand il l'a traité de Barbie mais je devrai surveiller mon territoire j'ai l'impression.

Quand à Jane et Alec, leurs expression lorsqu'ils me fixent en disent longs. Ils ne m'aiment pas mais vous savez quoi, je m'en balance complètement.

- Bon pour les tâches à présent, j'ai dans ce bol des morceaux de papier contenant les noms de tout le monde ici. Je vais piger pour savoir qui fera quoi et avec quelle personne. Continua Esmé.

Elle prit un bloc note avec un stylo et pigea le premier nom.

- Alors ceux qui s'occuperont de cuisiner sont : Mike et… Jane.

- Quoi ? Je hais cuisiner.

- Peut-être que tu aimerais si tu en étais capable. Répondit James à Mike en riant.

- Tu te souviens la fois où il a trouvé le moyen de faire bruler des rôties. Ironisa Jasper.

- Les enfants ! Mike tu le feras parce que c'est ta tâche. Je poursuis et ce serait bien que vous restiez silencieux. Bon, pour la vaisselle, incluant mettre et défaire la table, ce sera Rosalie et… Emmett.

Mon cœur cessa presque de battre lorsque ces mots furent formulés. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule agacée si je me fiais à l'expression de la principale concernée.

- Désolée Esmé mais ce singe mal léché m'a insulté tout à l'heure, il est hors de question que je lui adresse la parole.

- Rosalie, Emmett peut parfois blaguer mais je suis certain qu'il ne le pensait pas. Pas vrai Emmett ?

Cet imbécile resta muet devant tous les autres qui le fixaient.

- Dis quelque chose ! Braillais-je hors de moi.

- Tanya tu te tais. Alors, ce sera comme ça un point c'est tout.

Rosalie me fit un petit sourire diabolique qui voulait dire, tentions à toi, mon tiroir de décolleté est plein. Alors elle essaierait de me prendre Emmett ? Non, parce que je sais ce que je vais faire, par contre, j'aurais besoin d'Edward et Alice.

**Jacob**

À la fin de la pige, Esmé avaient été catégorique, aucun changement sans sa permission et pour des raisons graves uniquement. Pauvre elle, je l'aime bien mais elle a dans la tête qu'un jour, nous réussirons à nous entendre à merveille et elle ne se rend pas compte que ça n'arrivera jamais. Il y avait eu de nombreuses obstinations au sujet des tâches quand Esmé eut tout pigés mais comme toujours, elle s'en était tenue au hasard. Elle passait son temps à dire que peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, il y en aurait toujours un qui ne serait pas pleinement satisfait et qu'alors elle préférait mettre ça sur le dos de la pige.

Elle avait ensuite montré les chambres des nouveaux occupants et il était clair qu'encore dans ce cas-ci, ça ne faisait pas l'affaire de tout le monde. Ce putain de hasard fait vraiment mal les choses car que ce soit pour les tâches, pour les chambres, pour le ménage, nous nous retrouvions toujours avec quelqu'un que nous détestions.

Lorsqu'elle nous eut relâchés, enfin, tous retournèrent à leur chambre ou presque, alors que Rose, Jane, Alec et Jesse s'installaient. Je passai devant la chambre de ma tigresse blonde et écouta ce qui se passait. Rosalie me plaisait vraiment, elle était sexy et elle semblait une femme de caractère. J'adore les femmes de caractère. Malheureusement pour elle, sa chambre était partagée avec Jessica ce qui veut dire qu'Alice la plus chiante ici après Tanya, serait souvent dans sa pièce et je connais cette petite, elle ne recule devant rien ni personne pour faire chier. C'est sa grande passion dans la vie.

- Ho mais merde, tu prends toute la place, tu sais que c'est possible de vivre sans une valise de maquillage. Chiala Jessica alors qu'elle devait se séparer quelques tablettes.

- Ho tu peux bien parlée cendrillon, tu as vue toutes les poupées de porcelaine et ces pouliche que tu installe partout, on dirait une chambre de petite filles de 3 ans. C'Est un horreur !

J'éclatai de rire en continuant mon chemin. Cette baraque allait en rendre fou, plus d'un mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour le rêve d'Esmé se réalisera, et que nous nous entendrons mieux, peut-être.

Edward

- Edward, Alice, j'ai besoin de vous. S'exclama Tanya en entrant dans le jardin ou ma sœur et moi jouions une partie d'échecs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ?

- Cette Rosalie va me voler mon mec.

Alice éclata de rire en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Elle n'a aucune chance, tu es super sexy et…

- Et elle aussi. S'emporta-t-elle.

- Emmett ne veut personne d'autre que toi. La calmais-je.

- Ouais mais c'était avant que cette pouffe arrive. Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Tout pour toi mon cœur. Sourit Alice qui était ravie par un autre plan.

- Bon voila…

**Prochain chapitre : Celui où il commencera à avoir de l'action et de la comédie. On entre dans le quotidien des jeunes. Premier déjeuner de groupe, première fois qu'ils font les taches avec leurs nouvelles équipes…et une petite partie de la vengeance de Tanya. **

****** Je n'ai pas eu mes 10 com mais je mets la suite quand meme ! si vous voulez un teaser demander par review et si je n'en ait pas au moins 5, je poste pas ! **


	3. Tu vas me le payer

**Chapitre 3 (Tu vas me le payer)**

_Bella_

Tanya et moi étions prises avec Jane dans notre chambre et je dois avouer que cette nana, je la méprise. On aurait presque dit qu'elle s'était donnée la mission de nous faire chier. D'abord, elle avait pris toute la place dans la chambre avec ces affiches de Eminem et elle avait lue jusqu'à 1 heure du matin. Lorsqu'enfin elle eut décidée à dormir, on aurait dit qu'elle avait des verres dans le c*** tellement elle remuait.

Tanya l'avait avertie deux fois et je lui avait même lancée une revue mais la sale vache me l'avait renvoyée en pleine face. Peut-être que si je priais Esmé avec ma colocataire de chambre, elle la ferait dormir au salon va savoir. Résultat, Tanya et moi n'avions pas dormie de la nuit et tout le monde sais que dans ces cas là, je deviens un chien de garde et je mords. J'étais assise dans mon lit et cherchait un moyen efficace de réveiller Jane, d'une manière qui lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs.

Tanya me fit un clin d'œil et se leva. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode où la nouvelle avait rangées ses fringues et prit avec elle tout ses chemisiers.

- Tu fais quoi ? Ris-je en la regardant faire.

- Chut. Tu vas la réveiller, attend de voir ça.

**Victoria**

Depuis mon arrivée ici, jamais je n'ai pardonnée Esmé de m'avoir placée dans la même chambre qu'Alice Cullen. Cette garce me fera perdre la boule un de ses jours. Vous devriez voir ma chambre, ses vêtements de fifilles trainent partout, ses C.D. aussi. Elle devrait être plus prudente, une fois, elle a laissée trainer sa carte de crédit sur son oreiller et moi, j'en avais profitée pour la découper en 4 morceaux. C'est James qui m'avait poussé à le faire et je crois que c'est cette histoire qui nous à vraiment éloignée.

Ce matin, je me levai avant elle. Elle était dans son lit rose bonbon, couchée sur le dos les mains sur son ventre. Mais elle se prend pour qui de dormir dans cette position ? Comprendra-t-elle un jour qu'elle n'est pas la belle au bois dormant. Ha ce que je peux la haïr elle !

Je me levai en m'étirant et vint pour mettre ma crème de jour sauf qu'elle était vide ! Vide ! Une crème à 40 $. Dessus, il y avait un petit mot.

Ça vaut pour le rat mort dans mon lit. Contrôle ton homme salope. =)

Ho elle va me le payer ! Discrètement je sortis de la salle de bain adjuvant notre chambre, et descendis à la cuisine pour prendre l'huile d'olive et croisa Jasper en bas.

- Ça va Jazz' ?

- Non. Emmett m'a fait chier toute la nuit.

- Je reviens, je dois monter avant qu'Alice se réveille.

Il fixa l'objet dans ma main et éclata de rire.

- L'huile, c'est un classique.

Je remontai persuadée que mon plan allait fonctionner.

Esmé

Dimanche 8 :00. Je me réveillai et discerna quelques voix. Je bénissais chaque matin ou ce n'était pas les cris des filles ou les bougonnements des hommes qui me réveillaient. Ici, toujours un pour gâcher la vie de l'autre. Carlisle était en voyage d'affaire et il revenait ce soir. J'avais très hâte de le présenter à mes nouveaux jeunes et je savais qu'il allait les apprécier.

Malencontreusement pour moi, ils n'étaient pas plus mûrs que les autres, et non, même pas une demi-heure ici et déjà, les clans s'étaient agrandis pour finalement se retrouver à égalité. Franchement je ne perdrais pas une seconde de ma vie à me venger sur les autres et à les agacer mais eux, on dirait que c'est leur existence en entier.

En bas, quand je descendis, Jasper, Rosalie et Jake étaient sereinement assis autour de la table alors que Mike et Jane préparaient des crêpes en silence.

Emmett et Tanya regardaient la télé en s'obstinant sur l'émission et les autres, je ne les voyais pas encore. Je m'assis à la table et me mit à dialoguer avec Rosalie.

- Alors tu te plais ici, tu es bien accueillie ?

- Oui. Enfin…pour certains. Se reprit-elle en fixant le couple au salon.

J'allais lui répondre mais fut interrompue par Bella qui descendit en se chicanant avec Edward.

- Je suis certain que c'est toi.

- J'n'en aie rien à faire, fiche moi la paix.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bella a pris mon ipod ce matin. Je sais que c'est elle.

- Bella c'est toi ? Lui demandais-je tout en sachant qu'évidemment elle ne l'avouerait pas.

- Non, elle était avec moi ce matin.

- Tanya ne te mêle pas de cela.

- Haaaaaaaaa ! Salope. Hurla Alice de l'étage.

Victoria descendit les marches à toute vitesse alors que tout le monde la fixait.

- Qu'as- tu encore fais Victoria ? M'impatientais-je.

J'en avais assez de vivre dans cette baraque. Ne sont-ils pas capable de me donner une seule belle journée ? Juste une. Je leur offre un foyer, de la nourriture, l'amour d'une mère et c'est tout ce qu'ils m'offrent en échange ? Je ne le mérite pas. Ha mon dieu, Carlisle me manque. Au moins quand il est ici, c'est légèrement moins pire.

- Mais rien. Tu la connais, elle gueule à rien.

- T'en a pas marre de pourrir la vie à tout le monde dans cette baraque ? S'énerva Emmett toujours assis sur le divan.

- Ho ferme là Emmett, je te signale que tu en tracasse 7 dans cette maison.

Alice redescendit tellement irritée que j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

- Un problème Alice ? Ris Jake en la toisant.

- Ta gueule ! Esmé, Victoria a étendue de l'huile sur le siège des toilettes.

- Victoria !

- Bon, je monte je vais m'habiller.

Elle galopa en haut suivie par James qui rigolait. Jasper arriva dans la pièce en riant. Alice le fusilla des yeux et le bouscula lorsqu'il la contourna.

- Bon, elle sera punis Alice. Calme-toi et viens grignoter.

Jane et Mike arrivèrent à la table avec une grosse assiette de pancake et tout le monde se jeta sur la table en moins de deux. Lorsque nous fûmes tous assis, le silence était pesant comme toujours.

- Alors, vous comptez faire quoi de votre journée ? M'intéressais-je en essayant d'installer un semblant de conversation.

- Je dois aller faire du shopping. Me répondit froidement Jane. J'ai un souci de vêtement et il ne me reste que mon pyjama.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Rosalie.

- J'ignore qui mais des malins se sont amusés à découper mes vêtements au niveau de la poitrine. Tout est fichu.

- Qui a fait ça ? Me choquais-je.

Personne ne releva les yeux.

- Bon, si je trouve qui est le petit con qui a fait ça, je jure que ça ira très mal. Jane je te donnerai un peu d'argent pour ton lèche-vitrines.

- Ho non je vais me débrouiller merci quand même.

_Emmett_

Maintenant que tout le monde avait achevé son repas, il fallait que Rosalie et moi fassions la vaisselle. Elle commença à faire couler de l'eau dans l'évier avec trop de savon.

- Hey Barbie tu ne devrais pas en mettre autant, ça débordera.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et laisse-moi faire. Contente-toi de prendre un linge et d'essuyer. Siffla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Réjoui, je fis ce qu'elle me dit et trouva le temps long. Laver la vaisselle de 15 personnes est ennuyant quand on ne peut même pas jaser un peu en exécutant la tâche.

- Alors, tu étudies en quoi ? M'informais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua.

- Tu as un copain ? Retentais-je.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Juste comme ça. Tu es jolie, je me demandais c'est tout.

Peut-être qu'un compliment la ferait déconstiper.

- Tu me trouve jolie ? Sourit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Bingo !

- Bah ouais.

Elle m'enlaça la taille alors que ma panique augmentait. Tanya me tuerait. Puis dans un geste inattendu, elle égratigna mon dos avec un couteau qu'elle tenait.

- Non mais tu es folle ! Criais-je alors qu'elle riait.

- Et toi tu es un gros connard. Tu as une copine et tu me dragues ! Ça en dit long.

- Je ne te draguais pas.

- À d'autres.

- Espèce de psychopathe blonde.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de rage, et dans un geste qui semblait incontrôlé, elle me vida un verre d'eau sale sur la tête.

- Va te faire foutre. Dit-elle calmement en lançant la guenille dans le lavabo.

_Edward_

- Tanya je ne le sens vraiment pas.

- Ho arrête. Souvent les filles cachent ce truc dans leur tiroir ou sous leur matelas.

J'entrai subtilement dans la chambre de Blondie et Jesse s'y trouvait.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu pourrais ne rien dire ? Je viens voler le journal intime de Rose.

Elle éclata de rire et se leva, complice. Elle ouvrit la troisième porte de la commode et souleva une pile de vêtements.

- Elle a écrit dedans hier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes en faire mais bonne chance.

Cette fille me plait bien tout compte fait.

* * *

**Excusez-moi le retard. Je suis enceinte et la grossesse prend tout mon temps. Voila la suite et je promets d'être plus régulière ! Merci de tout vos com. et pour une review, il n'y a qu'à demander ! Bisou xxx**


End file.
